Dark Love
by Zenithar
Summary: This story takes place over a year after Aeris's death. It is AU, Advent children does not exist in this story's timeline. CxA Note to all: Ok i got my two reviews and i finished ch2 so i posted it.
1. The Darkness begins

_**Dark Love**_

_**a Final Fantasy VII Fan fiction**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, don't have much money so no sue please.

I also ask if I make any spelling reading mistakes that someone would be so kind as to point them out to me

This is my first fan fiction so try and be kind with flames and any sort of thing like that.

"…"---These are speech

Thoughts will be in italics

Note to any concerned readers: This is sort of an Aeris Resurrection story.

/Somewhere in the Temple of the Ancients/

An elderly looking man was walking around in the place thinking to himself. _Why did he want to meet here? This place gives me the creeps. Hell why did I decide to risk such secrets as this for such a sum of money! That's right… if only she wasn't ill. Then I wouldn't have to risk such secretes falling into the wrong hands. _At that thought he frowned in worry.

Within Five minutes of walking he found his destination. It was a quant and small home. Nothing a bout it seemed out of the ordinary. Yet whoever was waiting in there was willing to pay what he needed. Therefore he would do what he needed.

As the older man entered he noticed another man. He presumed he was the client wanting the information. As he walked in cautiously he noticed that the man he had seen was dressed in only black with even a hood preventing any of his face from being seen.

The other man then spoke in a voice that seemed tainted with depression. "Please take a seat. I'm very happy that you came. This means more to me than anything else in the world…"

The older man seemed to understand that this was someone perhaps that would do whatever it took to accomplish his goal, but it was far to late to turn back. So he replied to him. "You do have the agreed upon sum?"

"Yes I do. You will receive it when I have the information I want." He said in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Very well then; to do what you have asked me here for. One would have to follow some very precarious instructions and rituals. These papers outline what you would need to know." He then handed it to the man in black who proceeded to skim through it.

"So then, what you're saying is that if I follow your instructions. I should be able to retrieve her?" a man garbed in black said to the elderly looking man while they were both seated at a table.

"That would be correct" replied the elderly man. "There is however a catch..."

The man garbed in black seemed upset to hear this and jumped up from his seat and replied in an angry but eager way. "What is this catch you speak of now!" Inside the man was thinking of the prize that awaited him if this was all true.

The older man summed it up simply in the sentences "You see the catch is. That to, as you put it, "retrieve" her would require a large amount of Human life to be eradicated."

At the older man's words the man garbed in black sat back down and placed a large sum of Gil on the table they were seated at. He then asked a question of him. "What else is there to what you have told me?"

"It would require, aside from the amount of life required; that a ceremony is performed to call her back from whence she has gone." The older man replied to his question.

At this the man in black stood up, pushed his chair in and began to leave. However he was stopped by the older man asking him a question with curiosity written all over his face. " I've told you all you asked. Could you at least tell me your name?"

The man in black chuckled at this and replied in a way that suggested he didn't care. "I don't see why it matters… but since you're so curious what it is. My name is Cloud.

If I have anyone out there that is willing to pre read for me id be grateful. If I made some mistakes as I said earlier please point them out and help me fix them up

Please review if you read this

Thanks to Beeria and Luthienia for being my first ever reviewers i feel so proud to actualy have gotten 2 reviews


	2. Darkness in Neo Midgar

_**Dark Love**_

_**a Final Fantasy VII Fan fiction**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, don't have much money so no sue please.

I also ask if I make any spelling reading mistakes that someone would be so kind as to point them out to me

This is my first fan fiction so try and be kind with flames and any sort of thing like that.

"…"---These are speech

Emphasized wording will be **Bold**

Thoughts will be in italics

Note to any concerned readers: This is sort of an Aeris Resurrection story.

/Somewhere near Midgar/

"So then… I come back. Wish she was here with me. No matter I will have Aeris back in this life soon enough. After all I now know what I need to. I simply hope she will forgive me… if not well then at least I will get to see her one more time." Cloud stated in a somewhat happy and sad way that only he could pull off. After saying all this he began to head back to his Bike, but as he was walking he come upon a flower. He could not help but take it for it reminded him of Aeris. Its color even reminded him of everything about her. It served only to remind him what he could have had.

He quickly squashed that thought though by simply saying. "And I intend to be with her this time no matter what. After all things can only in the end go one of two ways." He stated with a smile. All the while knowing that if it did not go how he intended it too; he would join Aeris in death. Either way he intended to be with her. With that done and thought of he started his bike up and Headed to where it had all begun. After all it had been because of this damn city in the end she had died. At least that was what he told himself so he could attempt his plan without abandoning it in depression…

/Midgar/

/The old playground by the former sector 7/

Cloud thought it odd that this would be the first place he would really see, and care a bout. After all this was where his world had begun to splinter at… yet he might yet mend the rift in his heart and soul that had begun in this very place. Yet as he though of it now why was it there was no one here… then it dawned on him once more this city had begun falling apart near the end of there journey. He was so very tempted to begin swearing like a sailor for his own foolish mistake. After all it was this type of careless thinking that had gotten **her** killed.

Yet he still carried the scars from then. The others had tried to help him back then, but he **knew** that if they couldn't bring her back that it was in vain. She has been the first, nay the only person he had ever been able to open up with. It had simply felt… correct when he was with her. What could he do now? He needed someplace blooming with life. Where besides Midgar had such a place existed where the people would willing follow those willing to make promises to make things better? As he thought on that he realized something ironic and spoke to himself in a low murmur. "I wonder when it was that I became so willing to twist and turn people's hearts?"

Then he realized the obvious. Reeve has mentioned on several occasions back when they all still traveled together that Neo Midgar was in construction. While there might not be slums there would definitely be people he could twist in turn in such a newly born city. He then proceeded to chuckle as he now had his new destination. He laughed out loud and proclaimed. "Well looks like I have a destination that may prove to be just what I need for my plans."

With that he walked up to his bike and swung his left leg up and over It and mounted it. Taking as little time as possible he turned the ignition and started the bike. He then proceeded to rev the bike up to an insane speed and go on his way… After all he did have a city to win over on his side if his plans where to come to fruition.

No one would see him for several weeks…

/ a bar in Neo Midgar /

She had hoped in vain that Cloud would show up. When she thought about it she should have realized that he would **NEVER** want to come to Neo Midgar… after all it would remind him of his precious Aeris. No that was horrible for her to be that way… she just couldn't help it she had loved him but she had stolen him away from her. Well if nothing else she had Marlene to take care of, and the gang for the most part would even come around every so often. Just then she noticed someone entering. She could swear whoever he was something in his walk reminded her of Cloud…

Cloud swore mentally at himself the second he realized he had entered this bar and spotted Tifa at the counter. After all he didn't want ANYONE in his plans way, and he certainly couldn't walk out now without looking suspicious. He settled with sitting down on one of the barstools. He was simply grateful he had changed his look as a precaution so that if he ran into anyone he knew. His right arm was bandaged up so that the scars from his one and only attempt would be hidden, his hair was dyed black to keep his secret and he had even traded in his trademark clothing for an outfit more like Vincent's to keep himself hidden.

As he opened his mouth to order a drink a drunk barged in. Said drunk then proceeded to walk up to the bar and sit beside Cloud. Cloud could smell the rank stench dripping off of him. The smell alone had him ready to puke. He decided he would do his old friend Tifa a favor and take this garbage out for her.

"Hey… drunkard you should leave this place if you know what's best for you. After all this is a nice bar and people that cant take care of themselves like you should stay in the damned gutter." Cloud said to the drunk in a neutral voice.

The drunk seemed to get a wee bit pissed off by this and replied saying. "You wan try buddy… Go head gibe it your est shot." The drunk even tried to taunt him by giving a leer in his direction, and pulling a knife out and licking its gleaming blade.

This it turned out for the Drunk was a BAD idea. Cloud took him up on the offer and proceeded to beat the living crap out of him. By the time he had grown bored of his new 'punching bag' the drunk had at least a dozen broken bones and likely wouldn't be messing with anyone for a while. Cloud proceeded to toss him out this door of the bar where he landed with a hard thump.

Tifa was shocked by this, because while she appreciated him getting rid of that drunk. She would have NEVER expected someone to beat this shit out of a drunk over something so small. So she did the only thing she could think of… She walked up to him and in a nervous manner asked. "Um can I get you anything to drink?"

Cloud intern calmly and coolly replied. "Whatever drink you have that has the highest amount of alcohol."

Tifa feeling the need to at least find her newfound friends name out decided that she would ask his name. "So then stranger, drinks on the house if you tell me your name." She said with a sweet smile at the end.

Cloud quickly realized this was one of the few scenarios he had not had any plan for. He quickly decided he would use an ancient language and pray she didn't know it. "My name is Wolke, and thanks for this drink miss…?" He said to her even though he knew her name. After all she might get suspicious if he 'Magically' knew who she was.

She responded in a somewhat delighted manner. "My name is Tifa Wolke." had any customers been in at the moment they would have seen the adoring look she was sending his way. All the while not realizing he was in truth Cloud.

Cloud feeling the sexual tension was rather high in the air decided it was probably a wise idea to leave. He simply stated "well thanks for the drink, see you a round." With that said he walked out of the bar in a brisk stride, and into the chilly streets of Neo MIdgar.

/ An Apartment Complex /

"_So_" Vincent thought to himself "Cloud _is back, yet he doesn't want anyone to know I must say this is curious behavior even for him. Perhaps he is still mourning for the Cetra girl. I suppose it would stand to reason since I still mourn my love. Yet something of this seems a bit more serious_…" As Vincent thought this he decided it would be best to keep an eye on cloud… just incase. After all when a man loses everything he holds dear he becomes desperate.

/ somewhere near the center of Neo Midgar in an Ally /

"Well then… were you able to make what I requested of you?" Cloud asked in a curious but laid back tone.

"I sure was mister, and it wasn't easy to make. Though why you need something like this I could never understand. Long as you have the agreed amount its all yours though." The clearly nervous scientist spoke in a soft voice.

Cloud replied in a monotone voice. "Yes I have your money here. All 500 million Gil of it, and don't worry no one will ever know you made it"

The scientist noticeable became less nervous at that statement, and handed over the vial in turn to receive a briefcase full of Money. In his mind the scientist was reeling thinking "_YES finally I can go where I want and do what I want! No more having to deal with that asshole of a boss!"_

He never did get to spend any of it though. While on his way out of the city aforementioned scientist in his glee forgot to watch the rode. The people collecting his remains said there couldn't be any chunks of him left that were more than the size of a fist.

Cloud was ecstatic; he had his disease that would suck the life energy needed. Then when he had what he needed he would make a "stunning" breakthrough and come up with a cure. They would all think him a hero. No one but he would know the truth, and **BEST** of all he would have Aeris back. For him it couldn't be much more perfect as long as he was with her in the end.

End chapter II

Well what did y'all think?

And yes I know it seems to be going fast but I intend to make this decently long. I'm intending to have this story be at least 10 chapters.

oh and quick A.N.: Wolke is german for Cloud

A note to other readers this is kind of meant to be a tragedy of how a Hero fell so far all for love.


End file.
